The Standing Chronicles
by PiperPaigePhoebe01
Summary: Sonny Munroe gets a lead role in an upcoming movie, Stand. Two problems with that: 1—Chad Dylan Cooper is the lead male and 2—the movie is a romantic comedy. Let the games begin…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing affiliated with Sonny With a Chance.

**Author's Note**: So I'm not ashamed to admit that I love Sonny With a Chance, and Sonny/Chad is just the cutest couple ever. I just have to write about them and, though this idea is slightly clichéd, I can work it differently. For instance, it's written differently: as a series of journal entries, switching between Chad and Sonny.

**Summary**: Sonny Munroe gets a lead role in an upcoming movie, _Stand. _Two problems with that: 1—Chad Dylan Cooper is the lead male and 2—the movie is a romantic comedy. Let the games begin…

**The Standing Chronicles  
**_By PiperPaigePhoebe01_

Chapter One

_Sonny_

**Sunday  
****August 9, 2009  
****Prop House  
****5:33 PM**

Mood: ecstatic

"Congratulations, Sonny Munroe. You've received the role of Katie Hall in our upcoming movie, _Stand._"

Yeah, you read that right.

I, Sonny Munroe, am now a movie star—or I will be, once we start filming. I am so ecstatic right now that, as I am writing this, I am dancing around the prop house, singing as loud as I can, and grinning maniacally at anyone who even so much as looks at me. Of course, Nico, Grady, Tawni and Zora left thirty-four minutes ago when I first burst in here, grinning even more maniacally than I am now (and yes, that is possible).

Thirty-five minutes ago now, I got the news. And it's still sinking in. I just can't believe this! I'm the lead!

And you know what else?

This movie is a _romantic comedy_. This means I get to costar with someone cute and nice, like Joe Jonas or Sterling Knight or Drew Seely. Personally, I'm holding out for Robert Pattinson, because not only does he star in _Twilight_, he has an ultra adorable British accent. Anyone with a British accent automatically goes up on my "Top Ten Cute Guys" list.

Although anyone is fine, so long as it's not Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper is so jerkish that I can't fathom having to actually work with him. It's hard enough seeing him on a daily basis, but actually having to work with him?

Please.

I'd rather stab my eyes out with a spork.

And let me tell you: I bet that would be painful. So for the sake of my intact eyeballs, Chad Dylan Cooper better not get the role. I know he has a good chance of getting it, because he auditioned, and though he's against Zac Efron and Robert Pattinson, he's still a good actor and might be able to con his way into the role.

I won't think about that, though. I will instead think about Robert Pattinson getting the role. My life would be epic win if he did, I'm telling everyone right now. Even though the only person who will ever see this is me.

Eeeeeeeeeee.

I'm super excited to start filming! I will find out who got the role of Jonathan tomorrow, and then next week, we head to New Zealand to start the movie. Thankfully, So Random! is almost done filming this season, so things will work out really well.

Although there's still one more sketch to film, but that's tonight. Speaking of which, I'm supposed to be in the dressing room in… sixteen minutes, so I'd better finish this journal entry up. Or on second thought, I'll just bring it with me. Tawni and I can pass notes while Nico and Grady do another one of their "Dolphin Boy" sketches. I think she's mad at me, though I don't know why… I'll figure it out.

'Kay, later.

**Same Day  
****Backstage So Random!  
****6:01 PM**

Hey. -S

_Hey. _-T

Are you mad at me?

_No._

Oh. It just seems like you were.

_There's no reason for me to be mad at you. Except, of course, you stealing the lead role of that movie from me._

What? I didn't "steal" it!

_That role's mine._

How?

_Because I obviously deserve it. I don't deserve to be this… Lauren chick in that other movie. I need to be the lead!_

You'll have plenty of spotlight time in that movie too.

_Yeah, but she's not the lead._

You'll look prettier in that movie than I will in mine.

_That's all right, then. Do you have any idea who your co-star is going to be?_

No idea. I'm hoping Robert Pattinson.

_Cute. _

Yeah. Anyone but CDC.

_CDC?_

Chad Dylan Cooper.

_Oh. But we all know you'd secretly like to kiss him._

…who?

_Chad!_

I think all of that lip gloss is addling your brain. I do not now, nor will I ever, want to kiss Chad, not if I'm sad or mad or bad, or… any emotion!

_Sure. I believe you._

Your sarcasm is dripping.

_?_

You don't believe me.

_Of course I don't. You're blind, Sonny._

I can see perfectly well, tyvm!

_Then you can see that it's a minute before we're on. I need time to look appropriately pretty. So let's stop this note-taking and denials._

All right.

The note-taking, not the denials.

Not that I am denying anything. Because I'm not.

**Same Day  
****Bedroom  
****10:00 PM**

I'm not denying anything.

Tawni is crazy.

When have I ever shown the least amount of interest in Chad Dylan Cooper? When have we (Chad and I) ever had a conversation where we haven't wanted to yell at each other? When have we ever looked anything like a couple?

…all right.

There was the prom, but that's it.

Chad and I are nothing alike. He's stupid and jerkish and dramatic and waaaay overconfident and the star of the most dramatic show on TV, and I'm funny and sweet and slightly less confident and (one of) the stars of the most comedic show on TV. We don't mix, we're like oil and water or—or—or something else that just doesn't mix well.

Sure, we argue and bicker a lot, but really, that's so clichéd. Rivals who argue and bicker all the time getting together? Clichéd. We might live in Hollywood, but we're not about to act like a lame romantic movie.

Oh. Wait.

I am.

But there's no way Chad can get the role. There's such a slim chance that I will no longer even entertain the possibility. Instead, I will talk about how I started writing in this journal thing in the first place.

So to start at the beginning, my mother gave me this journal a few days ago, but I haven't had a chance to write in it since a few hours ago. I've been super busy with So Random! stuff, like planning sketches, filming sketches, and just hanging out with the cast before I have to leave them for a month. I've also been busy trying not to let Chad get under my skin too much, not that it's working.

Ugh, Chad's taking over my journal. Look at that, I tried not to mention him and I did, in the very next paragraph. I will try not to mention him.

More about the journal. I told my mother several times that I've wanted something where I can write about the Hollywood goings-on, and she gave the journal to me the last time she visited me. The journal's bright red, very pretty, and has a sun on it. "To Sonny, I love you, Mom" was written on the inside, and it makes me happy whenever I see it!

I wanted to hold off on writing in it until I had something special to share, and sure enough, I have something super special to share. I'm going to be a movie star! I still cannot believe it. It blows my mind, really, that I'm part of an actual movie and not a lame one like "The Chad Dylan Cooper Story."

Now that's lame.

Aaaanyway.

I really like writing in this thing so far, and it will be nice to write the goings-on when I get to New Zealand. It'll only be thirty days, which isn't that long. I'll still miss Tawni and Nico and Grady and Zora, though. I've only known them for a season, but let's face it: they're amazing, and I am going to miss them so much when I leave.

Enough of that, though. Tawni's getting angry because the scratching of my pen on the paper is keeping her up, so I'd better get to bed.

Good night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? Slow, yes, but I think it's really going to be a great story. The chapters will get longer, by the way. Please review and tell me what you thought and if I should continue? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Wow, I'm so surprised at the response to this story so far! Huge thanks go to the following for reviewing: **The Sushi Monster**, **tangledshadows**, **greysluver13 **(thanks for the suggestions, by the way! You probably made my story quite a bit better!), **ThePhantom'sRose99**, **Feebeauty**, **xxxHeadInTheStarsxx**, **kippycat**, **superchic212212**, **sonnycentral**, and **livontheedge**.

**The Standing Chronicles  
**_By PiperPaigePhoebe01_

Chapter Two

_Chad_

**Monday  
****August 10, 2009  
****3:00 PM**

Mood: Chad-tastic

Let's get one thing straight right off the bat:

This is not a diary. It may look like one, what with its gray marbled cover and spiral-bound edge, but it is not. Chad Dylan Cooper does not keep a "diary." Chad Dylan Cooper keeps a _journal._

There is a huge difference between the two.

A diary is girly and sweet and something Sonny would probably do, whereas a journal is tough and manly and a place where I can write about how Chad-tastic I am without anyone else (Sonny) saying that I am conceited or jerkish. A journal can be hidden too, unlike a diary. If you keep a diary, everyone knows it, but a journal can be passed off as a Biology notebook (if you get desperate, of course).

Now that that's taken care of, one more thing: I wouldn't be writing in this thing at all if it wasn't for my mother, who came by—early in the morning, so my cast members (and Randoms) wouldn't mistakenly think I was uncool because my mother was "checking up on me"—and asked if I was writing in the journal she had given me.

When I said I didn't, Chernobyl 2 erupted.

"What do you _mean_, you haven't been writing in it?" she shrieked.

"I haven't been writing in it," I said. "I have been busy, you see, Mother."

"Busy? _Busy_?" my mother said. "You've had it for six months, Chad! I think you could spare a few minutes to write about your day every once in a while!"

"And writing about my day is important how?" I asked.

"Chad," my mother said, in that tone of voice that said, quite clearly, 'I'm not going to put up with your little celebrity games.' Not that I had any celebrity games. I'm completely, one hundred percent my perfect Chad self all day every day. "You need to learn how to… write your feelings down. You know, after the whole puppy-shoving incident, I think you might have some lasting damage… maybe from when we dropped you on your head as a baby…"

I gaped. "You dropped my baby self on my head?"

"Of course not, darling," my mother backtracked. "I only meant… well, Chad-Waddy…"

At this, I—understandably—glanced around, making sure no cast members (or Randoms) were wandering around. After I was positive no one was around, I turned to my mother and begged her, in the voice that gets me whatever I want, even from my own mother, to _please_, never call me that again, and I'll write in this stupid journal if it'll make her happy.

Of course, my mother's face just lit up, though she requested to see this journal on her next visit, "just to make sure you are keeping up with your feelings, sweet."

So here Chad Dylan Cooper is, cooped up (pun intended) in his dressing room, writing in his _journal_—not diary—in third person and about to start writing about his day.

To start with, I woke up promptly at 7:34 AM, took a shower, made sure I looked appropriately perfect (not that I don't always, even at 7:34 in the morning), then walked onto the set of Mackenzie Falls. Portlyn and Chastity cornered me, asking if I got the role of Jonathan in that new movie, _Stand_, but unfortunately, the producers haven't got back to me yet. I, of course, told them that I would obviously get the role (I mean, look at me! TV's Chad Dylan Cooper here, star of the biggest show on television!), and they squealed and ran off, probably to gossip. Not that I care, as long as they're gossiping about my Chad charm and amazing good looks.

Insert several hours of filming. (I made sure that we would finish the season before I had to leave for New Zealand, because Mackenzie Falls just can't go on without their star, can they? Especially without one who can act as well as I can.)

We finished around 2:30, which means I've been sitting here, bored, for about thirty minutes. A record for me, yes, but I am waiting for a phone call from the producers of Stand. This morning during breakfast, I overheard Tawni saying to Grady (complaining to Grady's more like it) how she didn't get the role of Katie Hall in _Stand_ and Sonny got it instead, even though she should have gotten it.

Upsetting news, because this means I'll have to kiss _Sonny. _But actors have got to do what they've got to do, I suppose.

This is about me and my awesome Chad-ness.

This role is mine, I tell you, mine, and all I have to do is wait for the producers to call. I should get the call in a few hours, so until then, I'll stop writing. I don't think I've written this much in the past year… decade… ever.

**Same Day  
****6:30 PM**

Mood: shocked

I didn't get the part.

Stinking Zac "Getcha head in the game" Efron got the role instead.

I don't know what to say. Since when has this face been _turned down_? Have I ever not received a part before?

No.

No, I haven't.

…well, there was that whole "Celebrity Practical Joke" thing, but that doesn't count. Zora is evil, I tell you, EVIL, with a heart of stone. Putting elephant manure in my convertible… now that is the lowest of low. And making me see it? That is lower than low. That is six feet under low. That is CHINA low.

Anyway, words cannot express how shocked I am that I did not get the part of Jonathan. I can take Zac any day of the week, and with my hands behind my back too. Just my awesome Chad-ness will make sure he runs and hides and gives me the role I rightfully deserve.

Hey… that gives me an idea…

I wonder… how much can I pay Zac to come to Mackenzie Falls? Pass it off as a chance to meet his co-star, Sonny Munroe…

Wait.

Sonny Munroe… Zac Efron… acting in the same movie together. The same romantic comedy movie together. Romantic comedy means kissing. Kissing means the main characters get close together. Too close.

Imagine how **[name scribbled out] **Vanessa will feel if Sonny and Zac get too close. What a catastrophe!

It would be better for _all _of us if I got the role from Zac instead. That way, **[more words crossed out] **fans can keep basking in the Zanessa phenomenon, and Sonny will be saved from that jerkface with only two names. And I, Chad Dylan Cooper, three-named heartthrob and all-around fantastic actor, can get the one and only role of Jonathan.

I know, I'm brilliant.

Plan: GZOOSSTACDCCGTRIASSFATF (Get Zac Out Of Stand So The Awesome Chad Dylan Cooper Can Get The Role Instead And Save Sonny From a Terrible Fate) is now put into motion…

**Same Day  
****9:00 PM**

Mood: scheming

Half of my work is already done for me, it seems. The producers of _Stand_, Liliana Hartwich and Harold Warner, have decided that Zac and Sonny should get a chance to know each other before they start filming, so they are set to meet tomorrow afternoon at 3:00 PM to talk over their scripts. Liliana and Harold will be watching, to make sure they have the appropriate chemistry for the movie.

Yes, this is brilliant. Even more brilliant than Option A of Plan: GZOOSSTACDCCGTRIASSFATF was.

All I have to do now is make sure Sonny and Zac don't have appropriate chemistry together, and I'm in.

To explain how I found out this very interesting little tidbit of information, let the famous Chad Dylan Cooper explain.

First of all, I was on my way down to the cafeteria shared by So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, when I ran into Sonny. The following conversation happened:

Chad: Sonny.

Sonny: Chad.

Chad: Soooo… I hear you got the big lead in _Stand. _Well done.

Sonny: Er, thanks?

Chad: You're welcome. (wink) You'd better just hope that Zac Efron—

Insert a very annoying, high-pitched squeal here that came from (who else?) Sonny Munroe.

Sonny: Really? Zac Efron is my _co-star_? You didn't get it? (looks annoying happy… and stupid cute. Darn it, can't she quit that?)

Chad: No, I really didn't get the part. But you'd better hope that you and Zac work together well… wouldn't want something to happen to him… make it hard for him to show up to filming… giving me the role…

Sonny: Psh, nothing's going to happen to Zac. And you wouldn't get the role anyway, I'm sure Robert Pattinson or someone would…

Chad: Really, Sonny, _really?_ Are you sure?

Sonny: I'm sure, Chad. _Really._ And you know what? Zac and I are meeting tomorrow for coffee at 3, so that the producers are sure we have appropriate chemistry.

Chad: Will you?

Sonny: Have appropriate chemistry? Of course!

Chad: Right. Well, when I end up getting the role, don't drop out just on my account.

Sonny: (snorts) No power on Earth would possibly make Zac give up this role. Liliana Hartwich said he was _super _excited to work with me. Ha.

Chad: Whatever you say, Sonny.

Sonny: Fine!

Chad: Fine!

Sonny: Good!

Chad: Good!

Sonny: So we're good?

Chad: Oh, we're _so _good.

Sonny shot me an angry look that also seemed slightly determined, then turned on her heel and stomped away, leaving me to do the same, except in the opposite direction. As I headed back to Mackenzie Falls' new meditation room, I thought about the information Sonny had given me—and came up with the idea I wrote above.

This is going to work out perfectly.

All I have to do is make sure I'm there to see Zac and Sonny _not _hit it off. And then make sure that I get the role instead.

That'll be easy, though. After all, I am _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper, and I can do anything I set my mind to. At the moment, I am going to set my mind to being serene, so I'll put this away before Portlyn or Chastity come in and see that I am writing in a journal.

I'll update tomorrow with whatever happened in the café. Which will be nothing except Zac and Sonny having a friendly chat, of course.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really enjoyed writing Chad's entry! This idea just came to me as I wrote the chapter, and I'm interested to see what I can do with it. As I said, a reviewer helped me think of this idea, so thanks to everyone who reviews, because you never know if you might inspire me! Please review this chapter as well? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not know Zac Efron, nor will I ever. I'm sure his personality is not like this. I am simply using creative license. This goes for all other actors/singers that exist in real life that I might mention in this story.

**Author's Note: **I never thought I could write something funny, but your responses have proven me wrong! Thanks so much for the following people who reviewed: **creativelyyourz**, **Feebeauty**, **have-a-cookie**, **dppokegirl23**, **DrowningxInxSapphire**, **CrescentDreamer**, **o-Vii-o**, **ChannyandSterlinglover1123**, **Maiqu**, **tangledshadows**, **sonnycentral**, and **xxHeadInTheStarsxx**.

**The Standing Chronicles  
**_By PiperPaigePhoebe01_

Chapter Three

_Sonny_

**Monday  
****August 10, 2009  
****Apartment Bedroom  
****9:35 PM**

Mood: annoyed

I blame my current mood on Chad Dylan Cooper, resident jerkthrob extraordinaire.

I was in a perfectly good mood several hours ago, when I was anxiously awaiting the call that would tell me who my co-star is going to be. I was heading down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, when I ran into—who else—Chad Dylan Cooper. We had our typical conversation, him baiting me, me baiting him, and then he told me that Zac Efron was going to be my co-star.

I couldn't believe it.

I still can't believe it actually.

I am going to be co-starring with _Zac Efron. _And I'm going to meet him tomorrow.

We're going out for coffee at this cute little café just down the block from our studios, and I can't _wait. _Regardless of what a certain three-named jerk said, Zac and I _are _going to have "appropriate chemistry." We've had a couple conversations, just a few moments, when I ran across him in the streets of Hollywood, and it seems like he's nice and cute and we're probably going to get along really well.

So because of tomorrow, I should be in a good mood, but I am not. And this is because of Chad Dylan Cooper.

He just… argh. He _frustrates _me.

There have been hardly any moments where we haven't been bickering and/or arguing in some way, or plotting against each other. There was the prom, I suppose, but I can't think of any other situations.

I guess that is our thing, though. We bicker and get back at each other and occasionally have those moments where we actually get along. We _could _be friends, but there's that whole Falls/Random rivalry going on. Not to mention our own personal rivalry. We just love to get under each other's skin.

I'm just glad I will be away from him for a month. I don't think I could stand much more of his not-so-subtle hints that he would be better at being Jonathan than Zac would.

I can't help wondering why it seems to matter to him so much. He obviously thinks that he should have gotten the role instead, but that's just what Chad does. He just seems like he wants this one more than usual—which doesn't make sense, because if he does get the role, he'll have to act with a Random. And not only that, but he'll have to kiss me too.

Now that I know he doesn't want to do. It must just be the fact that a member of _So Random_! got a role, and he didn't.

Yeah, that's it.

**Tuesday  
****August 11, 2009  
****Apartment Kitchen  
****7:39 PM**

Mood: hungry

Zora is evil, I tell you.

Apparently she thought it was funny to sneak into my apartment (why I gave her a key, I'm not sure) and put a spider right next to my pillow, so that when I woke up, guess what I was staring at? A tarantula.

Now I'm not normally afraid of spiders—I find some of them cute, actually—but when the first thing I saw when I woke up was their beady little eyes staring at me, it's understandable that I screamed.

Needless to say, my mother freaked out and ran into my room. It took me half an hour to calm her down, but even now, as she is cooking us both breakfast, she seems slightly nervous, like something is going to jump out and attack us.

It's slightly hilarious, I have to say. It's also calming my nerves. In less than twelve hours, I'm going to meet Zac Efron.

I'm so excited, I doubt I'll be able to eat. My mother knows this, though, and she's going to make me eat.

Bacon and eggs, here I come. Let's hope I don't get acquainted with them more than once in a day.

**Same Day  
****Dressing Room  
****11:15 PM**

Mood: apprehensive

I'm going to throw up.

I'm serious.

I'm going to throw up right on Tawni's pretty red dress she's lending me for the "date" (her word, not mine) in less than four hours. My stomach is all in knots, I feel as though I am going to faint, and yet, I feel nauseous, like I'm about to become re-acquainted with my breakfast this morning. Not a good combination.

The horrible part is, there's no reason for me to be so nervous. I was nervous this morning, but it went away after I ate something, but of _course_, as soon as I pulled up to the studio, I ran into Chad.

He was leaning against the wall next to the door leading inside, arms crossed, looking smug as usual. He greeted me with the customary "Sonny" and I sighed, joining in with the usual "Chad."

"Munroe," he continued.

"Cooper." I tried to go by him, but he shuffled to the left, blocking the door. I crossed my arms over my own chest. "What do you want?"

"I can't just come by to say hello to my favorite Random?" Chad asked.

"No, because do you really expect me to believe you came here to not talk about yourself?" I asked.

Chad shrugged. "Not really."

"Then why are you here?" I asked. "And can you please let me by?"

"I wanted to wish you luck today," Chad said, not that I believed him. Really, I'm not stupid. "I mean, I know it won't work out the way you want to, but I just wanted to reassure you that there will be a perfectly good replacement when Zac backs out."

"Zac won't back out," I replied. "This is just an attempt to get me nervous enough that I'll do something stupid at the café today. Well, it's not going to work."

"I'm not trying to get _you _to do something stupid," Chad said.

"Then I don't see what you're up to," I said. "Why do you even want the part so much anymore? You do realize that if you do get the part, you'll have to kiss a Random?"

Chad looked lost for words for a moment, then a smug smile crossed his features as he leaned in… closer, closer, closer…

"See, I'm such a good actor," he said, so close that our lips were literally three inches apart, "that it doesn't matter who I'm kissing, I can make it look realistic. Zac, on the other hand, cannot. And for the record… when we look into each others' eyes before we kiss, you're so going to fall for me."

I blinked a few times. It's not that the closeness to Chad is making my head spin because, _hello_, it's so not. It's just because… um, I didn't get much sleep last night because I was too nervous about meeting Zac, so I was still tired then.

"Told you," Chad said, looking conceited and jerkish, as usual. He turned to leave, unbarring the door, but I suddenly come back to myself, coincidentally as soon as Chad leans back again and gets out of my personal bubble.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "For your information, _Chad_, even if you did get the role, no power on Earth could make me fall for you."

"Really, Sonny, _really_?"

"Yes. _Really_."

Chad shrugged. "We'll see." He took a few steps, then turned around again and said: "Better hope you don't mess up, Sonny. Zac's very hard to please."

"And how would you know that?" I inquired.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad said as if that explained everything. He gave me a wink, then turned around and walked away, leaving me to contemplate exactly how he knew Zac was hard to please…

…and came to the conclusion that he had met him.

Either that or he was just bluffing.

I have a feeling he's just bluffing, but Chad succeeded in his goal, which was to get me nervous. His mind games are the reason I'm about to throw up and Tawni's looking at me disapprovingly because I'm writing in this and not getting ready for my date.

Not that Tawni helped much either.

As soon as I walked into the dressing room we shared, Tawni practically pounced on me, begging to hear about what I would do with Zac Efron as my co-star, wondering about the "date" we were going on, and just being incredibly excited. She made sure that I was wearing something fabulous, and begged me to give him her number (disregarding the fact that he was currently dating Vanessa Hudgens).

Of course, this is Tawni we're talking about, so she was supportive, but also incredibly jealous. She kept going on and on about how nervous she would probably be if she met Zac, how she would handle herself, how I would (obviously) not handle myself well, how embarrassing it might be for me, how I should have got a spray tan…

In short, she made me more nervous than Chad's "Zac's very hard to please" line did.

I know that I'm going to get through this. It's going to be so much fun, meeting a world-famous movie star. I know that I'll be nervous, but I have to keep looking on the sunny (Sonny) side of life.

After all, my name isn't Sonny Munroe for no reason.

See, now I'm no longer nervous.

I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun!

Time to go down and grab something to eat, then get ready. Tawni's going to help me with my hair and wardrobe, thankfully, but if I'm any later than one, she's going to go all Tawni crazy on me, and I don't want that.

Let me tell you, _no one _wants to see Tawni in one of her fashion-crazy moods. As it is, I don't know how I'm going to survive this.

**Same Day  
****Car Backseat  
****2:55 PM**

Mood: nervous

Oh God.

We're almost there.

**Same Day  
****Prop House  
****4:30 PM**

Mood: mortified

I don't have words for the atrocity that ensued at the café this afternoon. There _are _no words for what happened today.

I'll _try _to explain.

It all started well enough. Promptly at 2:50, I walked out and got into the car. I looked pretty perfect. I was wearing the dress Tawni lent me, a red dress that hit a few inches above my knees after flowing seamlessly down from the waist. I accented the silver straps with a small silver chain. I finished the look with some makeup, my hair flowing pin straight across my shoulders, and a small black purse. Maybe a little fancy, but it was more of a sun dress than anything.

I felt quite confident as I walked into the café. Zac was already there, and waved me over after realizing I was there. I shot him my patented bright smile and headed over to him, after inclining my head at the producers of _Stand_, who had a covert table in the corner near the window, next to a table empty but for one guy, his head down, covered by a dark hat and equally dark sunglasses. A bit of blond hair stuck out from under the cap as he turned his head toward the window.

I mentally shook myself as the guy turned his head back from the window. Sliding into a seat in front of Zac, I greeted him cheerily.

"Hey, I'm Sonny Munroe!" I said, extending my hand.

"Hey, Sonny," Zac responded, shaking hands. "I'm Zac Efron."

"I know," I said, laughing a bit. "How are you?"

"I'm really great," Zac said. "I'm really looking forward to working with you on this movie. It seems like it will be so much fun, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," I agreed. Ha, Chad, there goes your thought that Zac would back out. "I'm looking forward to it too. At first, I wasn't sure if I should audition, but the fact that it was a comedy won me over."

"Sure, sure," Zac said. "I figured it might. Your show's awesome, by the way."

My smile grew. "Thanks. I loved your movies. _17 Again _is my favorite."

Zac nodded. "That was fun."

I nodded and paused, trying to think of something else to say. I was just about to say something about So Random! or _Stand_, to try and get a conversation going, when a waitress came up to us, brandishing a notepad and a pen.

"Hello, dears," she said. "What can I do for you?"

She seemed accustomed to serving celebrities—as she should be, because this place was a common hole-in-the-wall spot for celebs to hang out if they didn't want to be spotted. Some locals came, but they weren't the crazy fangirls (and boys) that would scream and mob them. They respected their need for space every once in a while.

"I'd like a coffee," Zac said. "Two sugars, no cream."

"Me too," I added. "Except I'd like three sugars and cream. Lots of cream, please."

The waitress wrote it down. "Anything else?"

I glanced down at the menu in front of me. "Um, how about a double chocolate chunk cookie."

"Same," Zac said.

"All right," the waitress said. "Shouldn't be but a moment." She finished writing the order down, stuck the notepad and pen in the front pocket of her apron, and turned away. She took a couple steps, then suddenly faced us again. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but is it true you two are starring in a movie together?"

"Yeah, it's true," I said.

"Wonderful," the waitress said. She smiled, then left us alone.

Just then, things went wrong.

The guy I had seen on my way in walked by us. His hat was still on, as were his shades, so he couldn't see where he was going. He stumbled by the tables, seemingly all right, but still, I stood up. Who knew if he needed help?

Apparently he didn't.

He caught his leg on the chair's, tripping forward and knocking me back into the seat. I too tipped forward and in trying to catch my balance knocked over a vase full of fresh flowers. Of course, the water landed in Zac's lap. He burst up out of his chair, letting loose a swear.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the guy said. His voice was strangely deep. "Can I help you?"

"No, no, it's fine," Zac said hastily, grabbing a napkin and dabbing at the wet spot on his pants. "Just… just take off the shades and watch where you're going."

"All right," the guy responded. He took off the shades, hurrying away from us. I watched him for a moment, then jumped up.

"Zac, I'm so sorry," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit of water," Zac said. "That guy should have been watching where he was going."

I agreed, sitting back down. There was silence for a few minutes. Zac no longer seemed interested in a conversation, glancing disinterestedly around the café, and as it was, I was too embarrassed. I was _such _a klutz sometimes.

The conversation—what conversation there had been, at least—died.

What was it Chad had said?

"_Well, when I end up getting the role, don't drop out on my account._"

And he seemed skeptical of the chances of us having "appropriate chemistry"… did he know something I didn't?

I shook those thoughts out of my head. I was putting too much stock in what Chad Dylan Cooper, of all possible people, had to say. Zac and I hadn't even had a real conversation yet. Maybe when we talked more, the chemistry would grow.

"So," I began. "How did you get into acting?"

Zac looked back at me. He didn't look interested in our conversation, just willing to answer. He took a sip of the coffee the waitress had just set before us, then smiled.

"Well, my father wanted me to get into acting, so I did," Zac said. "I started small, with theater productions and stuff at my high school. I took singing lessons and worked in a theater. After a couple years, I was recommended to an agent in Los Angeles by my drama teacher, Mrs. Metchik, and was signed to the Creative Artists Agency."

I frowned. He didn't seem like he much enjoyed acting.

"Do you… enjoy it?" I asked.

"Of course," Zac said. "It's… always been my dream."

I nodded and smiled, sipping my coffee. We continued with the small talk. He told me about his early acting career, guest starring in shows like _Firefly _and _ER_, and how he got the role of Troy Bolton in the Disney movie _High School Musical _in 2006. And finally, he told me how he got together with Vanessa.

I could tell that Zac and Vanessa had something special. They had been together practically since the first _High School Musical _came out. After all, they had been together for two—maybe three—years.

"She sounds nice," I offered, leaning in a little closer, interested in what he had to say. "I want to meet her someday, you know."

"Maybe I can make that happen," Zac said, winking at me.

So everything seemed to be going really well.

Well, that's before the real disasters happened.

After a half hour of talking, Zac suddenly trailed off. For the second time, the conversation died away and this time, I didn't have any idea how to bring it back to life. I tried talking about _So Random!_, but Zac didn't seem too interested. It was still small talk, but stilted this time.

I didn't know what to say.

Talk about awkward situations.

"Well, this is more awkward than my last date," I offered. "At least this one is real."

Zac shot me a smile. "Date? I'm not sure I'd call it that."

"Me either," I allowed. "But this not-date is more of a date than my last date, which just happened to be fake."

"I'm not quite sure I caught all that."

I laughed. "Long story."

"We have time."

"Well, it all started with Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Did someone say my name?"

Yeah, that's right.

Chad Dylan Cooper interrupted my date.

Again.

"What are you _doing _here, Chad?"

Chad sat down in the chair next to me, putting his cup of coffee on the table. "Just getting some coffee," he said. He looked at Zac. "How're you doing, man?"

"Fine," Zac said.

"And you had to interrupt my date?"

"Oh, this was a date?" Chad asked. "Won't Vanessa have issues with that?"

I glared at him. He knew exactly what he meant, but he just wanted to push my buttons. And he did push them.

"Go away, Chad."

"No, I don't think I will," Chad said. "I want to hear more about this movie. Tell me, Zac, what do you have that Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't?"

"Let's see," I butted in, pretending to think. "Actual talent?"

Chad put a hand to his chest. "Ouch, Munroe, that hurt," he said.

"Oh, please, stop being dramatic," I said.

"I'm not being dramatic," Chad said. "I'm just proving to you that I have more acting skill than all of the Randoms put together."

I snorted.

"Yeah—right."

During this whole exchange, Zac was looking back and forth between us. Before Chad could retort, he quickly said:

"Seems you two have a history."

"Psh, no," I said hastily. "We have no history. None at all. Right, Chad?"

"Right."

"Right," Zac said, but he seemed skeptical. "How do you know each other then?"

"We met in the cafeteria."

"The Mackenzie Falls/So Random! cafeteria," Chad elaborated. "Sonny here was wearing a fat suit and practically fell over herself when she met me. Which is understandable, because I'm flawless."

"I did not," I protested.

"Really, Sonny, _really_?"

"Oh, not that again." I tried bringing the conversation back around to Zac. I had just opened my mouth to apologize when the producers of _Stand _came up to us. Liliana looked absolutely delighted, Harold Warner rather disbelieving.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe."

"Yeah?" we both said at the same time.

"I must say, I'm surprised," he continued. "You have more chemistry that I thought you would on first glance. I was under the impression you couldn't stand each other."

"We can't," I quickly said.

Liliana and Harold exchanged a look and just then, I knew that something was about to go terribly, terribly wrong, and all because of a stupid, pigheaded actor who can't keep his pig head out of other peoples' not-dates. And knowing him, he had planned all this, to ruin my chances of getting to act with Zac.

Ugh, I can't believe him.

You know what he urged the two producers to do?

To have some sort of "call backs" for the people who want to play Jonathan. I'm going to meet all the actors who auditioned for Jonathan—including Zac Efron, Chad "Can't keep his head out of other peoples' business" Dylan Cooper, Robert Pattinson, and Drew Seely—and act out a scene with each of them. The same scene too, the kissing scene. And at the end, Liliana and Harold are going to pick the guy who seems to have the most chemistry with me.

I was perfectly happy—elated, actually—with Zac.

This is all Chad Dylan Cooper's fault.

I just can't STAND him.

And I am going to do everything possible in my power to make sure Zac gets the role and Chad does not. Ha, take that, _Chad._

* * *

**Author's Note**: This chapter got a lot longer than I expected and it's not exactly what I was hoping for, but I'm fairly happy with it. I do think I like writing Chad better than Sonny, though, at the moment. Go ahead and review? Who do you think I write better: Chad or Sonny? Why?


End file.
